Grunt
Grunts are among the most common enemies found in the Gauntlet series. They can typically be found on nearly every game level in the various games. Like most common enemies, grunts are spawned by Generators that must be destroyed to end the continuing onslaught of enemies. Appearances Gauntlet Grunts appeared as club-wielding monsters, plentiful in number and just as common as Ghosts. They could be killed with one hit, two hits, or three hits, depending on the generator; however all grunts were indistinguishable. They could also be fought hand-to-hand. For the most part, they tend to be dangerous only in large numbers. ---- Gauntlet II They're unchanged from the previous title. ---- Gauntlet: Legends Gauntlet: Legends added a new twist on grunts. First, each of the four worlds had its own unique type of grunt. Like the original grunts, grunts had three level of toughness depending on the generator which spawned it. Unlike the original grunts however, the grunts of Legends had different appearances depending on the power of their generators, with grunts coming from stronger generators looking larger and tougher than grunts from weaker generators. The Snipers, Lobbers, and Bombers also took the form of normal grunts, albeit with additional equipment. In addition, each world featured an Advanced Grunt, which was tougher than the normal grunt. Advanced grunts only appear on one or two levels in their respective worlds. In addition, the generators in the Desecrated Temple spawn large numbers of grunts from all of the worlds. Advanced Grunt Most areas have a secondary grunt that is stronger than the primary grunt. Advanced Grunts typically do not appear until the second or third area in a Realm. Often, the third-level advanced grunts will have a ranged attack (though primary grunts may have these too). General Generals are very large grunts with the strength and tactics of a Golem. Though each general appears like the primary grunt of an area, they all fight the same way. A General always leaves behind an item when defeated and can heard from a distance, due to their thundering steps. Like Golems, General know to block strong attacks, such as Turbo Attacks and combos. The Grunts of Gauntlet Legends: *Mountain Kingdom: Orc Grunt *Castle Stronghold: Wolfman *Forest Realm: Lizardman *Desert Lands: Sandman The ports of Gauntlet Legends for the Sony Playstation and Nintendo 64 did not use the Forest Realm or the Desert Lands, instead using realms from the soon-to-be released Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. *Town: Zombie *Ice Domain: Dwarf ---- Gauntlet: Dark Legacy In Dark Legacy, the grunts from the original Gauntlet Legends levels and the Ice Domain have remained unchanged. The grunts of the Sky Dominion originally appeared as the advanced grunts of the Town realm in the ports of Gauntlet: Legends that featured it. However, since the Town of Legends was broken into the Forsaken Province and the Sky Dominion, the two grunt types became the normal grunts of those realms, with a new advanced grunt in each realm. *Forsaken Province: Zombie *Sky Dominion: Plague Grunt *Ice Domain: Mutant Miners *Dream World: Imp Category:Enemies